真実の石 The Truth Stone
by AkiraOfTheNight
Summary: 1 year after the events in the Black Wings. Daisuke's life is so boring without Dark around anymore. But all this changes when he receives a mysterious letter, and what's with this weird stone he found at his new school?HPxDNA. Sorry about the name!
1. The Letter

**Description: 1 year after the events in the Black Wing. Daisuke's life is so boring without Dark around anymore. He can't steal because everybody would know his identity and worst of all, Riku dumped him! But all this changes when a mysterious letter appears at his door.**

**A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic so please be kind and R&R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 1 – The Letter**

It was the early hours of a beautiful Saturday morning and all the birds and animals had arisen to start their morning routine. One bird decided to sit on the window ledge of a particularly grumpy Niwa's bedroom. There was an almighty **_THWACK _**as the bird fell to the floor unconscious. The attacker happened to be Daisuke Niwa, who, to be perfectly honest with you, isn't a morning person at all.

"Stupid damn bird, whistling outside my window."

The red head gave an almighty yawn, before making his way downstairs, hoping his mum was making breakfast.

"Daisuke sweetie! I want you to take the trash out for me and collect the post while you're at it." Emiko called, as soon as Daisuke had flopped onto the sofa to watch TV. He groaned.

" But I've only just woken up give me a break!" He grumbled, immediately regretting it as his mother shot him one of the most evil glares he had ever seen.

"Ok ok I'm going! Jeez!" He grabbed the trash and made his way outside. When he got back in, he picked up the post and gave them to his mother as he passed her. Emiko took the letters and started flicking through them.

"Hmm, letter from the council, electricity bill, water bill, credit card thing…oh!" She stopped as she reached an envelope addressed to Daisuke.

" Daisuke you have a letter!" She said as she threw it to the half-asleep boy on the sofa. It landed on his head with a soft _thunk._

" Itai…" Daisuke said, as he picked up the envelope. His address was written in green ink and as he opened up the letter, he found that the rest of the letter was too.

_Dear Mr Niwa,_

_We have recently acquired information that you have knowledge of magic and how to use it. Since you do not attend a magic school, we would like to invite you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, because of your age, you will going into fifth year at our school, so therefore you will pose as a transfer student. _

_If you accept please be ready at 7pm on the 1st of September. I will personally come round to pick you up and escort you to the school .Please note that this is a boarding school so you will need a lot of clothes._

_Thank you and I hope to see you soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_p.s. You can reply to this letter using the owl that came with it._

Daisuke finished reading the letter and just sat there with his mouth wide open. Was this some kind of sick joke because it wasn't funny. Suddenly, he heard a tapping on the living room window and looked up to see a tawny owl staring at him through the glass wanting to get in.

" Oh…my…god…"

**A/N: Hoped you liked my first chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible! Let me know what you think please!**

** Itai - Ouch**


	2. Departures and Arrivals

**A/N: Hi again this is the second chapter of the story! Yes for all those who were wondering why my first chapter was so small then to put you all at ease, it wasn't supposed to be! It took up 2 pages on Microsoft Word so I'd thought it would be a bit longer than that! Don't worry this chapter should be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or DNAngel! Why would a 14 year old girl own DNAngel or Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 2 – Departures and Arrivals**

Three weeks had passed since Daisuke had received his letter and it was now the day of departure. Emiko had been rushing around since dawn, gathering up all the little bits and bobs Daisuke had forgotten to pack. Daisuke, on the other hand, was just sitting around, twiddling his thumbs and wondering how to pass the time until it got to 7pm.

"Mom?" He called, standing up and putting on his shoes.

"Yes sweetie?" She replied while her head was buried in a wardrobe.

"I'm going to say goodbye to all of my friends Ok?"

" Yes Ok but don't be late, it's 4 o'clock and Dumbledore will be here in three hours!"

Daisuke ran outside and was about to make his way to the Harada twin's house when he remembered, he hadn't told anybody he was leaving! He gulped, he had a lot of explaining to do and he had a feeling there was going to be a few shouting competitions too…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a beautiful afternoon out in the countryside. Of course, as it being autumn, the sun was starting to set already. That's the downside to winter, everything gets darker, so the night time curfew is lowered down to 7 o 'clock. Of course, that didn't stop the black haired boy sitting down watching the scenery whiz past him. He just loved to sneak out of his school at night, that is, he thought, when there isn't a sadistic murderer on the loose.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. His scar hadn't been hurting him as much this year. He thought of this as strange since the evil, sadistic, diabolical, sinful, stinkin', ugly, Lord Voldemort had returned a couple of months prior. Suddenly, he heard his compartment door open and looked up.

"Hey Harry! We've just finished our prefect rounds and boy was it tough!" A red-headed boy exclaimed. Harry just stared at him.

"Ok….. hey you two! Come and sit down." He said, completely ignoring what Ron just said. Ron came and sat down along with a brown haired girl. Harry smiled at them.

"So, what's it like being a prefect?" he asked. Ron smiled widely at him.

" It's so cool! RightwehadjustfinishedourprefectmeetingandwewerepatrollingthecorridorsandthisfirstyearwasrunningaroundtryingtohexeverybodyinsightandthenhebumpedintomeandIwaslikeWatchwhereyou'regoing!andhejustsnarledatmeandsaidhe'dhexmetoobutIjustsaidI'dhexhimback……." Harry faced the brown-haired girl.

"Please don't tell me you let him buy loads of sweets Hermione!" He exclaimed. Hermione just giggled while Ron carried on talking very fast.

"Well it was either that or let him walk around the compartments with a big sulking attitude! Which one would you prefer?" She replied. In fact, Harry had to think very hard about that one…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daisuke sat at home and watched the clock. He'd explained the twin's were he was going and earned a smack across the face. Riku was still very touchy about their breaking up and when she heard about Daisuke moving away for a year, she let out her sadness and fury at the same time and boy did that slap hurt.

It was now five to seven. _Dumbledore should_ _be here any minute now,_ Daisuke thought, looking out the window for any signs of him, _I wonder were he is? _Little did he know, that the students at Hogwarts were thinking the exact same thing.

Suddenly, Daisuke heard a little pop behind and the shriek of Towa and his mother. Daisuke whipped around at the exact same moment Kosuke and his Grampa burst through the door. They all yelled. An old man, dressed in funny, dark purple clothes and a long white beard, was standing, right in the middle of their living room.

"My apologies," the old man said, looking around at their startled faces, "I hope I didn't scare you too much. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, I assume you've heard of me?" They all nodded their heads dumbly.

"Wait, so you're my Headmaster at Hogwarts?" Daisuke asked. Dumbledore smiled at him, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Of course. Now are you ready? We'd better be off now because I have one more student to pick up." Daisuke nodded and went to pick up his stuff but stopped.

"Hang on, I never got a letter telling me about school uniform or anything!" He exclaimed, starting to panic. Dumbledore just chuckled.

"Do not worry about that. I have already taken the liberty of getting all your school equipment. The place to get them from is a little far away for you to get to so I went myself." Daisuke just looked at him.

"Thanks sir." He picked up his things and went over to his family.

"I'll write 'kay?" He said, hugging his mother and Towa. His father just ruffled his hair.

"You be careful out there son." Daisuke smiled and looked at Dumbledore.

"Now Daisuke, if you would like to hold my arm, we will be going the way I got here so I would advise it" Daisuke nodded and gripped onto Dumbledore's arm.

"Bye sweetie you be careful now!" Emiko said through her tears.

"Don't worry mom, I will. Bye everybody!" And with a slight pop, they were gone.

They reappeared outside a flat, not far away from Daisuke's house. Daisuke stared And did a double take when a blue-haired boy steep out of the door.

"Hiwitari! You're going to be a Hogwart's student too!" Daisuke exclaimed. Satoshi just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"No Daisuke, Dumbledore asked me to go to Hogwarts and slaughter all of the students and their families in the most gruesome way possible." Satoshi said sarcastically while locking his door. Dumbledore chuckled and Daisuke laughed.

"Actually, thinking about it, I'm not actually that surprised. We've both had magical experiences and we also know how to use it too!" Dumbledore smiled.

" Now Satoshi, if you grab your stuff and hold onto my arm we'll be on our way." Satoshi nodded and went over to Dumbledore and held onto his arm. A second later, they had vanished into thin air.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over at Hogwarts, students were fidgeting in their seats, passing on rumours about why Dumbledore wasn't there yet. The sorting had just finished and still no sign of Dumbledore. Some students were under the impression he had died or something. Everybody looked round as Filch the Caretaker whispered something in Professor McGonagall's ear. The Professor then rose and silence filled the hall.

"I have just received word that Professor Dumbledore has arrived back from his errand," whispers filled the hall again, a majority of the students were relieved by this news, some of them weren't (three guesses who) but they all silenced again so McGonagall could talk, "Of course, Dumbledore should be here any minute now with our new transfer students and I want everybody on their best behaviour." With that, she sat down again.

Everybody started talking about the new transfer students, wondering what they'd be like. Hermione leaned over to Harry and Ron.

"Can you two believe this? There's going to be four new transfer students and _four_ DADA teachers!" She whispered excitedly. Ron and Harry gawped.

" Four DADA teachers? I suppose they'll take it in rota's then." Harry said. He was about to carry on when the hall doors opened. Everybody went silent as Dumbledore walked in, closely followed by two boys. Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I thought there was supposed to be four transfer students?" Hermione just shrugged and then shushed them as the Professor and the two boys reached the top of the hall. Dumbledore turned around and addressed them.

"These are two of our new transfer students. They will be sorted into houses and put into fifth year. The other two, which I'm sure most of you are wondering where they are, will be arriving late tonight with our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's, the teachers had a slight 'problem' getting to them. Now I expect you to be on your best behaviour and welcome our new students into your houses." He then walked up to the sorting hat.

" Satoshi, if you would like to come up first and place this hat on your head." The blunette raised an eyebrow at the headmaster but did what he was told. He placed the hat on his head and thought whether his new headmaster was mad. Suddenly he head a little voice in his ear and he jumped a little.

_Yes, Dumbledore is a little mad but he is a good headmaster._

'Who are you?' Satoshi thought

_I'm the sorting hat of course. Now, lets take a look at you, hmm yes, you've had a pretty traumatic past haven't you, yet you were strong and you held out. You are also top of your class aren't you? A Police Commander already? Well, there is only one place to put you, what with that brain of yours and that would be RAVENCLAW! _

Satoshi heard the last part being shouted out loud, so he took of the hat and walked over to the cheering table. Daisuke watched him. He was nervous and frightened.

"Daisuke," Daisuke looked up at Dumbledore, "It's your turn." He nervously walked over to the hat and placed it on his head.

_Ah, we have a brave one here. You are strong and courageous, loyal to all of your friends, yet you miss your other half don't you? Yes, you would do perfectly in GRYFFINDOR!_

Daisuke took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to a black haired boy.

"Hi I'm Harry, this is Ron and that's Hermione." The boy said pointing to his two friends. Daisuke smiled.

"Hi I'm Daisuke Niw…" He stopped as all of the empty plates and cups filled with food and drink right before his eyes, "Wow.."

"Yeah it's great isn't it?" Ron said, helping himself to some food.. Daisuke nodded dumbly and started to grab some food. Suddenly, there was a bang as the Great Hall doors shot open again and six hooded figures walked in, all in different colours, one in red, one in green, one in blue, one in purple, one in black and one in white . Dumbledore stood up and opened his arm in a welcoming manner.

"My friends! We weren't expecting you till later on tonight." He exclaimed. The one in blue stepped forward.

"We found it easier releasing the other two than we had first anticipated, of course, they will be sorted and put into 7th year will they not?" The speaker sounded like a woman.

"Of course, now if you don't mind then I'll introduce you." The blue one nodded. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Can I have silence please! I would like to introduce your new DADA teachers! First up, Aoi Sora!" The woman in blue pulled down her hood to reveal her face. She had long brown hair and every part of her face matched, from lightly tanned skin, to dark brown eyes.

"Ao Hayashi!" The hooded figure in green stepped forward and pulled down it's hood to reveal another woman. Her hair was brown and wavy. She had blue eyes and pale skin.

"Niiro Kasai!" Another woman, her hair was also brown but she had green eyes and pale skin. The last person was Roiyaru Pa-puru, who looked like Aoi but darker.

"Well, now you've met your new teachers, I would like you to say hello to the last of our new students," Dumbledore smiled, "You can pull your hoods down now you two." The black and white hooded figures looked at the Professor then pulled down their hoods. Daisuke gasped.

"NO WAY!"

**Cliff hanger! Well, not really because I bet most of you have figured out who they are by now! I'll update as soon as possible so R&R please! **

**Aoi Sora – Blue Sky**

**Ao Hayashi – Green Forest**

**Niiro Kasai – Red Fire**

**Roiyaru Pa-puru – Royal Purple (sorry I couldn't think of an object that was naturally purple lol)**


	3. Memories of the Past

**A/N: Hellooooooo!!!!!! Do you know how many pages the last chapter took up on Microsoft Word?! Six and a half!!!! And it didn't even look that long on here!!! This means I'm gonna have to make this chappy extra long!! And I'm sorry for not updating in a while!! I've been so busy that I've had to do this bit by bit and it's killing me to do it so slow:'(**

**This chapter is for those who would like to know what happened in the time-skip!**

**Lastly, I'd just like to give my sincere gratitude to my proof-reader, Hina-chan, who looks over my stories and picks out mistakes. Without her, this chapter would be a complete mess.**

**p.s. I'm moving Satoshi into Ravenclaw and I'll revise my earlier chapter as soon as possible! Please don't be mad!!**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Harry Potter or DNAngel damnit!!!**

**Chapter 3 – Memories of the Past**

"NO WAY!"

Everyone in the hall, including the teachers, looked around for the source of noise. It was only when Satoshi and Daisuke stood up from their seats that it became apparent who yelled. Aoi chuckled.

"I would like to introduce your two other transfer students. Dark Mousy and Krad Hikari." Daisuke just stood there at his table looking dumb.

_No it can't be him, _he thought, _Dark's gone, it's just a look-alike._

"Aibou! You didn't think I'd let you come here without me did you?" Dark yelled over to him. Daisuke just sat there, hardly believing what was in front of his eyes. Satoshi, on the other hand, was banging his head on the table shouting bloody murder. Harry suppressed a chuckle while Hermione watched the blunette disapprovingly.

"He's going to give himself concussion doing that! Daisuke you're his friend so stop him!" She hissed. Naturally, the red head wasn't paying any attention whatsoever.

_It's him…_

"Dark, Krad, if you come up to my office after dinner then I will sort you into your house. For now please sit where ever you see fit" Dark and Krad nodded and headed off towards their tables and sat down next to their other halves. Daisuke just sat there in shock at what had just happened. Hermione looked at Dark and noticed there was a resemblance between him and Daisuke.

_He's back…_

The silence in the room was gradually filled with noise as everybody was soon immersed in conversation, busy talking to their friends about what had just happened. Dark rubbed his hands together and looked at the wide array of food that was set before him before tucking in.

"Dark, how do you know Daisuke?" Hermione asked, curious about Daisuke's reaction when Dark arrived. The purple haired thief looked up from what he was eating.

_My best friend, he's back!_

"Oh, he's my aibou." At this moment, Daisuke got over his shock and tackled Dark into a hug.

"Aibou? What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means partner, you know, like partner in crime that sort of thing, _literally._" Dark answered muttering the last part under his breath. He finally managed to prise Daisuke off him and started laughing before getting back to his food. Daisuke was so happy that tears actually started to well in his eyes.

"Daisuke are you ok?" Hermione asked, watching Daisuke wipe tears away from his eyes. Daisuke looked up and smiled feebly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine thanks, j-just happy." Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw table were Satoshi was sitting.

"That blue haired guy has been glaring at that weird blond ever since you arrived." He mumbled towards Dark, watching the blunette shoot daggers at Krad. Both Daisuke and Dark sniggered at this.

"Well I don't blame him. Krad's the most annoying person you'll ever meet and it probably doesn't help if you've had him trying to overpower you for months on end just to murder Dark." Daisuke said. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked stunned at this.

"M-murder?!" Ron spluttered. Dark sighed.

"Listen Ron, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ron nodded vigorously. Dark grinned evilly.

"Well think of me as a super annoying brother who likes to steal his brother's stuff and never give them back and you'll get the picture." Ron laughed and Harry and Hermione smirked. They didn't have any brothers or sisters but they could imagine what it would be like. Daisuke however, was curious about one thing.

"Dark?"

"Hm?"

"How did you escape the Black Wings?" Dark stopped eating and thought.

"I don't know really. I remember after me and Krad got sealed, it felt like we were walking around in limbo……."

_Flashback_

_Everything was dark. The black abyss of nothingness seemed to go on forever, it was a void, completely separated from civilisation. Little creatures constantly swarmed around the two winged beings, biting at their feet and trying to climb all over them. Dark growled and kicked at an annoying little gremlin that kept trying to climb up his leg._

"_This is all your fault ya stupid yellow eyed freak." He grumbled, ruffling his hair. Krad looked as if he was about to murder Dark, but of course, that wouldn't help now, they couldn't die, they were in Limbo._

"_Look, this isn't my fault, _you_ were the one who kept stealing all of the Hikari family's artwork so if you had never had become a thief we wouldn't be in here, you stupid purple eyed freak." Dark snorted._

"_Fine, I get the picture. We're both freaks… but it's still your fault." He snickered. Krad growled._

"_I told you it's….." But his words were cut off as a blinding white flash drove out the darkness and all the creatures with it, including Dark and Krad._

_Dark groaned, he slowly opened his eyes and winced as the light got through to them. Squinting, he sat up and looked at his surroundings. In the distance he could hear explosions and shouting. Krad shifted slightly next to him and then sat up just like him._

"_What's going on?" He mumbled, looking around, his eyes still not focused. Dark's eyes, however, were wide open and looking at the scene unfolding before him._

" _There are four hooded figures over there, one blue, one green, one red and one purple, all killing those vile little vermin…."he said slowly. Suddenly, the blue robed figure turned around and seeing that they were awake came over to them._

"_Hi there, glad you're awake 'cause that means we can get going now, you don't really expect us to carry you heavy lumps around do you? I'm Aoi by the way nice to meet you!" the woman chirped. She sounded like a child. Krad raised an eyebrow._

"_Erm…." The woman clapped her hands together._

"_Well that's settled then! Oi! You lot! We're going!" She yelled at her companions and they all turned around and nodded. They evaporated the last of the creatures and came over._

"_Hi! I'm Niiro!" the red figure blurted out,"This is Ao," she exclaimed, pointing to the green person, "And that's Roiyaru!" The purple person waved enthusiastically back._

"_Well, now that that's over and done with," Aoi started, sounding a lot more mature than she did a few minutes ago, " I'd like you two to put these cloaks on and follow us." She said, handing a black cape to Dark and a white cape to Krad. Dark held up his cloak inspecting it._

"_Why do we need to wear these again?" He inquired. Aoi chuckled._

"_Well, you want to make a grand entrance don't you?" She asked. Dark and Krad looked at each other._

"_Grand entrance to where?"_

_End flashback_

"After that, me and Krad found ourselves outside this place and here we are!" Dark finished. Daisuke just sat there, pondering over what Dark had just said. Harry and Ron had no idea what Dark was on about and lost interest early on. Hermione, however, had been listening secretly.

Suddenly, all the food vanished and the hall went quite as the headmaster stood up.

"Well, now that everybody has been fed and watered we can finally go to bed! Dark, Krad, please follow me up to my office. The rest of you off you go to bed! Goodnight!" And with that all the noise that had been present before Dumbledore stood, returned as everybody made their way to their common rooms. Dark looked over at Daisuke.

"I'll probably get sorted into the same house as you, so when I get up there I want to hear everything that's happened while I've been away." Daisuke smiled.

"Sure, but don't blame me if the story goes on 'til midnight." He laughed. Dark chuckled and winked.

"I think we've stayed up longer than midnight many times, don't you? One night won't make a difference." ( A/N: This is NOT a Yaoi story. Dark is simply referring to all the times they went out late into the night stealing.) Daisuke smiled again and then waved as he headed towards the door. Dark sighed and walked up to the staff table where the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Krad were already waiting.

"Took you long enough didn't it?" Krad sneered, "What were you doing? Stealing something?" Dark growled and hit him over the head.

"No you idiot. I was talking to Daisuke so get off my back!" He then turned to Professor Dumbledore and smiled, "Lead the way my dear Headmaster." He said cheerfully. Dumbledore returned the smile with a mysterious twinkle in his eye and then turned away for Dark and Krad to follow him.

They ended up outside a large stone gargoyle that blocked the staircase to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Mint Humbug." He announced as gargoyle moved to one side. Dark watched the statue suspiciously and then turned on Krad.

"Don't tell me your stupid family's artwork has found itself all the way over here too! And here I was thinking I'd be able to relax without worrying over stupid statues coming to life and causing trouble!" He snapped. Dumbledore and McGonagall, who'd been walking ahead of the boys, turned around and watched the scene unfold, utterly confused. Krad scowled.

"Listen here, you stupid thief, it is not, I repeat, NOT, one of my family's artworks. Do not blame me for every single piece of living artwork in the whole world!" He turned away from Dark and addressed the headmaster. "I believe we have other matters to talk about at the moments do we not?" Dumbledore jumped slightly but nodded and headed up the stairs.

When they got up there, Professor Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and motioned towards Dark and Krad to do the same. They sat down and an old hat was placed on the table in front of them.

"This," Dumbledore started, "Is the sorting hat. It selects a few of your past memories and places you into a house depending on house you acted in certain situations, what your thoughts were at those times and you personality. I suggest, if there are any memories you don't want to show, hide them now." The two teens looked at each other nervously before gathering up all of the most hideous memories of their past and hiding them away. After about five minutes they were all done. Dark looked up at the Professor and nodded. The tatty hat was then placed on his head.

_Well, well, what do we have here? A thief? Well That is a dark past but I think there's a little bit more as to why you did all of that. As Godric once said to me, look underneath the underneath. As for your house it will definitely have to be GRYFFINDOR!!_

Dark winced as the hat shouted out the last part.

"Stupid hat, in case you haven't noticed, we aren't in that big hall any more!!" He ripped the hat off and stuffed it on top of Krad's head. A couple of minutes passed before the Sorting Hat quietly yelled out a 'SLYTHERIN'. It seemed as though the hat got Dark's message loud and clear.

Dumbledore nodded and gave them a quick talk saying that they would have to keep their arguments to a minimum while they were here otherwise they'd attract unwanted attention. The both of them nodded and followed Professor McGonagall to their common rooms.

A silence fell over the Gryffindor common room as Dark climbed through the portrait hole. A few people strained their necks to get a glimpse at the new arrival while some girls started giggling. He looked around, hoping to spot Daisuke somewhere before realising that everybody was staring at him.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Dark asked, staring at them all. Soon, everybody got back to their own business and Dark finally managed to push his way through to Daisuke who was sitting near the fireplace with his new friends. Dark snuck up behind him and glomped him on the head.

"Dai!! My little buddy how have you been??!" Daisuke choked as Dark started laughing. He sat down opposite Daisuke and put his feet up on the table before leaning back into a comfortable position. Daisuke looked up at Dark sadly.

"It hasn't been the same without you y'know. Mum's going to be so happy when she hears about you." Dark could only nod as he stared into the fire. He couldn't wait to see Emiko again.

"Are you two brothers or something?" Daisuke and Dark looked up to see Harry peering at them over his book 'Quidditch Through the Ages'.

"I mean, you look a lot like each other so I was just…" He trailed off, not knowing how to voice his thoughts. Daisuke chuckled.

"Yeah I supposed you could say we were brothers." Dark looked at Daisuke. None of his other partners had ever considered him as a brother, just a partner in crime or a close friend. _Thanks Dai._ Dark suddenly sat up from his slouching position and leaned over towards Daisuke.

"I want to know about any major issues that have gone on while I've been away." Daisuke looked a bit uncomfortable. Nothing big had really happened since Dark's disappearance.

"Well…nothing really…only that I broke up with Riku…" He mumbled.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! NO WAY!"

_FLASHBACK_

_It was about 7 months after Dark's disappearance. The police force was still in complete disarray, the press were snooping around the city, following the police in their search for Dark. Of course, the police thought that Dark couldn't be bothered sending out notes anymore and he was just stealing whatever tickled his fancy. People kept phoning emergency services saying that their valuable family heirloom had been stolen and police were stationed around the museum 24/7. Naturally, this was a complete waste of time. The only people who weren't completely and utterly in a state of panic were the Niwa's and Satoshi. _

"_Hey Hiwatari," Daisuke said to Satoshi during their free time before school, "will you ever tell the police what really happened? You know, about Dark and Krad?" Satoshi just smirked._

"_Nah, I love to watch them squirm in fear." Daisuke just laughed._

"_Jeez Satoshi, I think having Krad's sadistic thoughts running through your head has affected your way of thinking!" Satoshi laughed a little then stopped as the teacher came in ready to start their lesson. Riku and her friends stopped chatting and sat down and Riku sat next to Daisuke, snuggling into his arm before turning her attention to the teacher. Daisuke shivered. _

_He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt like he didn't love Riku anymore. Every time she hugged him or kissed him, he just wanted to push her away and say "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WEIRD STALKER PERSON!!" Of course, being the kind-hearted boy he was, he just couldn't find it in his heart to tell her. _

_At lunch, Daisuke, Satoshi, Riku and Risa all sat down at one table and had their lunch. They were all talking about how things turned out after Dark and Krad left and how Satoshi managed to finally get Risa as his girlfriend._

"_To be honest with you Satoshi, I was starting to worry about you. For all the years I had known you, you never once had a girlfriend!" Daisuke commented as they ate and everybody giggled a bit. Satoshi sighed._

"_To be honest, I was starting to worry about me too." The table was soon full of laughter. The only person who didn't join in with the good humour was Riku. It was true. She had definitely noticed a difference in Daisuke's behaviour lately and she was worried it was because of her. Was she getting to obsessed? Too over protective of him? She finally couldn't stand it any longer and stood up from the table. _

"_Daisuke, can I talk to you for a moment…privately?" She asked quietly, keeping her head down and making sure nobody could see the tears running down her face. Daisuke looked a bit uneasy. Had she noticed his behaviour towards her?_

"_Sure!" He stood up and Riku lead him away to an empty classroom. Daisuke shut the door behind them and turned around, only to find Riku staring at the ground crying._

"_Riku? What's up?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her body racking with every sob._

"_Y-you've been so different lately and I'm worried. You've been acting distant towards me and I'm scared that I've done something wrong!"She exclaimed, burying her face into his shirt. Daisuke winced and sighed. He knew this was going to come up sometime, he had to do it now. It wasn't fair on her._

"_Riku…I..I don't know how to put this but…I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry." He whispered awkwardly. Riku suddenly stopped crying and lifted her head to look at Daisuke._

"_N-no! You don't mean it!" She yelled, backing away from him. Her heart was tearing in two at that moment. How could he do that to her?! Daisuke cringed. That hadn't gone as subtly as he had first planned._

"_Riku…" He said gently, putting his hadn on her shoulder again. She shook her head violently and shrugged him off._

"_NO!! After everything we've been through!! After everything that's happened!! I thought…! No!! I won't believe it!!" She shouted while covering her ears, as if trying to block out that nasty nagging voice, you know, the one that seems to ALWAYS be right. She finally gave up trying to block it out and ran out the room, shoving past Daisuke on the way._

"_Well…" He sighed after Riku had left, "That didn't go as planned, I hope she's ok.." He kicked a table. "I'm such a dope!!"_

"_Daisuke?" A voice said from behind him. He'd been so wrapped up in thoughts on how he could have broken the news to her more gently, that he never even heard a certain commander creep up behind him. He whirled around and came face to face with a set of greyish-blue eyes._

"_Satoshi! Gomen I didn't hear you!" Satoshi brushed it off and looked at Daisuke with sad eyes._

"_I just saw Riku run out of the room crying, what happened?" He questioned softly. Daisuke dropped his head in shame._

"_I..I broke up with her and it didn't go as well as I'd hoped…" Satoshi just shook his head and sighed._

"_I knew it would happen sooner or later. C'mon, lets go find Risa and tell her what's happened. It would be wise to let her talk to Riku first." He said wisely. Daisuke chuckled a little bit and straightened up the table he had kicked out of place._

"_Yeah, I don't want to get my head bitten off again…" And with that they both left the room in search of Risa._

_As they walked down the corridors, Daisuke couldn't help but watch the snow outside drift slowly towards the ground. It was early February and it had been a lot colder than expected lately, but still, snow was indeed a beautiful thing to look at. So pure and white. He remembered the incident with the Second Hand of Time, when he was trapped in an endless landscape of snow. Mind you, as his mother used to say to him, when the snow melts, it becomes spring, the time when new life begins._

Yeah, _Daisuke thought to himself, _it's true, all the bad feelings between me and Riku will soon melt away. Then we can start being friends again. Nothing to worry about…. _He sighed. Now all he had to do was explain to Risa why her sister was crying her heart out, not an easy feat to achieve…._

_END FLASHBACK_

Dark was silent. Here he thought Daisuke and Riku were made for each other but, obviously not. He stared into the dying embers of the fire, remembering the first time Daisuke transformed because of Riku. To say Dark was jealous was a complete understatement, he was livid. He hadn't told Daisuke that of course, after all, he didn't want to be on bad terms with his tamer did he?

He looked over at the arguing forms of Hermione and Ron. They were having a very heated debate on something called '_spew_', whatever the hell that was.

"Dark?" Daisuke asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Are you okay? You looked a bit spaced out." Dark grinned evilly at the little redhead, which just made Daisuke even more confused than he already was.

"Yeah I'm fine, just counting up the ways I can finally make Riku mine!" He announced suddenly, making Hermione and Ron stop their bickering long enough to glance at Dark weirdly. Harry just looked over the top of his book, raised an eyebrow and then went back to reading. Daisuke chuckled.

"Whatever Dark. I should have known it would be something like that" He laughed. Dark looked up at the clock and was surprised to see it was 11:30pm.

"Hey what time did the feast finish?" He questioned while looking around. Nearly everybody had gone to bed, save for a few first years who were excited at the prospect of being able to stay up late.

Hermione, who had finally shut Ron up with a smart come-back, looked at the clock too and gasped when she saw the time.

"Oh my god we've got classes tomorrow! I better go to bed!" She yelled, scrambling up from her seat and heading towards the dormitories, "I wish the feast didn't end so late! Then we'd at least have more time to relax!" And with that she was gone. Dark raised an eyebrow at her weird antics.

"Okaaay…well at least my question was answered…" He muttered, confused at why somebody went completely crazy at the thought of staying up late. Daisuke got up and stretched.

"She has a point you know. I'm off to bed for the night! Night Dark." He said before heading up to bed.

"Night." Dark replied, staring back into the fire. It wasn't long after that he decided to go to bed himself.

He sighed, this was going to be one heck of a year.

**A/N: Woo! Chapter 3 done! Sorry it took so long everybody but I hit a writers block! Oh and I know, I changed the fact that Riku dumped him and turned it the opposite way around, please don't be mad!! **

**Anyway, tell me if you would like some more flashbacks throughout the story! I'll also do some flashbacks to clear some things out for those readers who might be confused by anything!**

**Niiro: Like me!**

**Me: Umm…what are you confused about?**

**Niiro: Why my budgie ran away!!! TT**

**Aoi: Sorry _insert authors name _! She's just a bit touched in the head! drags the wailing Niiro away**

**Me: Okaaayy…anyway! For my lovely readers I'd like you to look at the bottom of the page. See that option thing with the 'Go' button on it? Yes? Well just put your mouse over the button and click on it to review!! Thanks!!! **


End file.
